1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to water deflectors, and more particularly to water deflectors which are secured between upper and lower overlapping shingles along the edge of a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof gutters are well known in the art. Such gutters are usually mounted beneath the shingles along the end of a downward sloping roof and carry away rainwater which collects on and travels down the roof. Normally, gutters are needed only along the lower horizontal edge of a sloping roof and no rainwater will fall down the side of a house over any of the roof edges.
However, due to a particular roof configuration or to the presence of a draining downspout near the edge and at the top of a sloping roof, rainwater may collect and travel with a significant horizontal velocity across the roof rather than traveling only down the roof. When this occurs, water may fall over a downward sloping edge of a roof and down the house wall, causing inconvenience and possible damage to the house.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to prevent water from traveling over the downward sloping edges of a roof. This overflow may be prevented by installing gutters along the downward sloping edges, but such gutters are expensive, difficult to install, and detract from the overall appearance of the roof.
It is a further object of the present invention to deflect water away from the downward sloping edges of a roof with a device which is inexpensive, easy to install, and which mounts directly to the roof and does not detract noticeably from the appearance of the roof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to deflect water away from the downward sloping edges of a roof by installing one or more water deflectors between overlapping shingles along the downward sloping edges of a roof.